Une question de loyauté
by ServaneMagystra
Summary: Un Gryffondor se doit toujours d'être loyaux et courageux. Mais jusquà quel point? One shot, Slash M, RonHarry.


_Bonjour tout le monde. Voici un petit oneshot inspiré d'un défi sur la communauté :Scar Freckles. Nous l'avons modifié légèrement mais vuos pouvez trouvé l'original sur ce site._

_N'ayez crainte nous n'avons pas oublié notre autre fic : Le prix de la trahison. Mais nous sommes présentement en plein drame de la page blanche………. Donc je vous présente notre premier oneshot M sur le couple Ron/Harry. _

_Ps. Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient malheureusement. Ils sont tous à notre chère J.K._

_Magystra et Servane_

* * *

Seul, comme toujours,

Au milieu des ruines de Godric Hollow et des multiples cadavres de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu accumulées depuis 14 mois, 13 jours, 12 heures et environ une dizaine de minutes.

Une éternité.

Je l'attendais.

Je savais qu'il viendrait, il finissait toujours par le faire. C'était devenu une habitude.

On n'avait pas envoyé Ronald Bilius Weasley à Griffondor par hasard. Stupidement, irrévocablement loyal, même quand on ne le méritait plus. Ce soir, il serait encore près de moi.

Et je ne me trompais pas. Il apparut dans un craquement sec et s'approcha de moi, doucement, comme on approche un animal épeuré. Et je ne pus contenir un petit ricanement en voyant sa mine triste et déçue.

« Ron, vieux, tu verrais ta tête ! On dirait Hermione ! »

S'il en fut vexé, il ne le montra pas. Il avait changé, le garçon dont le visage exposait si facilement ses émotions, qui explosait à la moindre contradiction, qui était si prompt à la colère et qui se sentait si inutile pour la bataille à venir. Mais bon, une guerre avait passé. Ça change les hommes une guerre, ça change les vies…

Je crois qu'avec le temps je deviens de plus en plus philosophique, à moins que se ne soit l'alcool.

« Tu n'es pas venu au dîner de Maman. »

Merde. Comment j'avais pu oublier le repas de famille donné par Molly ? Parce que malgré ce qui était arrivé, ils voulaient encore de moi. Je crois que la pitié y joue un grand rôle. Mais, plus important, comment j'allais justifier mon absence.

« Désolé Ron, j'ai eu… un empêchement. »

Il eut une nouvelle fois ce drôle d'air déçu et écarta les bouteilles qui m'entouraient pour s'approcher de moi. Les deux premiers mois il m'accompagnait dans mes déboires, ensuite ce fut par épisodes et maintenant il me raccompagnait.

« Tu es saoul Harry. Encore. »

Je ris, bêtement, et reconnus à peine ma voix dans l'écho que me renvoyait cette grande place vide. On aurait dit le rire d'un fou tellement il était aigu. C'était une sensation très désagréable et j'avalais une grande rasade de Whisky pour l'oublier.

Et Ron ne dit rien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un gros soupir. Comme d'habitude.

« Pourquoi revenir ici Harry ? »

Incapable de me retenir, j'eus un nouveau rire hystérique.

« Pourquoi ? Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Parce que… parce que c'est ici que tout à commencer, non ? Et c'est ici que tout s'est terminé. Rita l'a si bien dit dans son livre : ici ce joua La Bataille pour la Vie. »

Je me levais, chancelant, et m'avançais vers un petit carré d'herbe, entre un rosier mort et un muret. Et comme chaque fois que je me tenais à cet endroit, les images me revenaient. Les lumières des sorts dans l'obscurité de la nuit, l'odeur du sang et de la sueur, les corps qui couvraient le sol… Et celui que je n'avais vu qu'une fois Voldemort enfin anéanti, quand j'ai cru l'espace d'une seconde que je pourrais enfin commencer à être heureux, vraiment heureux. Entre ce rosier rachitique et ce muret délabré. Une silhouette mince et élancée, de longs cheveux cuivrés… Ginny.

Merde, ça faisait mal d'y repenser, je ne devais pas être assez saoul. Mais la bouteille était vide, déjà. Alors je la jetais au loin, et ce simple geste me fit tomber par terre, à quatre pattes sur cette herbe où elle était morte. Il fit un mouvement vers moi, hésitant à me toucher. Peut-être avait-il peur de sombrer lui aussi dans cette folie trop amère.

Et comme j'étais trop bourré pour pleurer, je me mis à glousser.

« La Bataille pour la Vie… Tu te rends compte ? Quel tas de conneries ! »

« Ça fait plus d'un an que c'est arrivé Harry. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, qu'il faillait passer à autre chose ?

J'eus l'irrésistible envie de le frapper. J'avais encore cette rage en moi qui grondait, qui ne voulait pas partir, qui me tiraillait.

« Ta gueule Ron, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Je le vis serrer les poings avec colère, il réagissait enfin. : « C'était ma sœur, ne me dis pas que c'est plus triste pour toi que pour moi ! »

« Vraiment ? Et qui de nous deux à l'air le plus triste ici ? »

Il me toisa de tout son putain de mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze.

« T'as pas l'air triste Harry, juste pathétique. »

Touché.

Salopards d'amis qui savent taper là où ça fait mal.

Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, il savait parfaitement que c'était différent pour moi.

« Toi au moins, tu as toujours Hermione. »

Il se raidit, mais ne dit rien, et moi je m'asseyais sur le cul en ricanant.

« Enfin, tu pourrais l'avoir. Tu sais que Neville commence même à lui faire des avances ? Ce bon vieux Neville, il va être plus rapide que toi pour une fois. Dis-moi Ron, pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble, hein ? Je t'entends encore me répéter "Après la guerre, je lui avoue que je l'aime". Et alors… ? La guerre est finie, non ?»

C'était une question que je m'étais souvent posée, qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Merde, comment pouvait-on avoir la chance d'être vivant, visiblement amoureux et ne pas en profiter ? Quel gâchis ! J'avais l'impression qu'ils me narguaient tous les deux, à s'envoyer de longs regards lourds de sens sans pour autant faire le moindre geste.

« Moi, si Ginny était encore là, j'en profiterais chaque jour. »

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute avant de voir Ron se mettre à genoux devant moi et murmurer un quasi-inaudible « Je sais. »

Et ça m'énerva encore plus. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Sinon, il se serait déjà marié avec Hermione, dès le lendemain de la guerre. C'était tellement injuste.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit Hermione qui meurt à la place de Ginny. »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais je savais au raidissement de son corps qu'il m'avait entendu. Je me demandais s'il me détestait d'avoir dit ça, si je ne venais pas de perdre la dernière personne qui ne m'avait pas plus ou moins abandonné à mes tentatives d'oublis éthyliques. La seule personne qui voulait encore de moi, la seule personne dont je voulais encore et toujours. Mais il ne disait toujours rien, et je m'apercevais encore une fois que Ron avait beaucoup changé.

Et je tentais maladroitement de justifier de ce que je venais de dire, toujours accompagné de ce petit rire suraigu.

« Ça aurait été plus facile de te consoler toi, et d'avoir Ginny près de moi. »

Ron eut un sourire las et m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« C'est ce que tu crois Harry. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et prit dans ses bras forts mon corps trop maigre, et il transplana avec moi dans mon appartement.

J'avais toujours détesté transplaner, mais ivre, ça devenait une véritable torture. Ron le savait bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me ramenait chez moi. C'était sûrement sa façon a lui de se venger de devoir me raccompagner ivre mort presque tous les soirs. Par habitude, il m'amena à la salle de bain et je me précipitais dans la cuvette des toilettes, tête la première, pour rendre l'alcool que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'assimiler.

Il avait raison, j'étais pathétique.

Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'accepter dans un état cotonneux son aide pour me déshabiller et pour me placer dans la douche.

Sous un jet d'eau glacée.

« Merde ! Ron, coupe l'eau ! »

Il sourit, le salaud. Puis il ferma le robinet et me sortit de la cabine pour m'envelopper dans une serviette.

Ça m'avait éclaircit l'esprit, mais mon corps avait plus de mal à suivre. Mes gestes restaient lents, mes pas incertains, et Ron dut me soutenir jusque dans mon lit.

Et tandis qu'il me couchait gentiment, je caressais distraitement ses mèches rouges, si douces et si semblables à celles de Ginny.

Et il me laissait faire, avec un pauvre sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Respire Harry. »

Je réalisais en comprenant son chuchotement que je m'étais mis à haleter, que j'allais sûrement pleurer dans quelques secondes. Et je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je n'avais versé la moindre larme quand elle était morte, ça n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

Alors parce que je n'étais plus assez saoul pour trouver la situation amusante, je m'agrippais à ses cheveux et l'amenais à moi pour écraser ma bouche contre la sienne.

Et il ne me repoussa pas. Il m'enleva simplement mes lunettes trempées par la douche et me laissa faire.

Au début.

Car bien vite, il transforma mon baiser brutal et quelque chose de plus lent et langoureux, prenant lentement un contrôle que je lui cédais volontiers.

Ron n'avait rien à voir avec Ginny, mis à part ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas son goût délicat, son parfum fleuri, son corps fin et moelleux. Non, Ron était définitivement masculin. Même son goût léger de chocolat avait une savoureuse amertume.

Rien de doux, rien de fragile.

Et ça n'était pas normal. Les mains calleuses de Ron n'auraient jamais dû se poser sur mon sexe tendu, sa langue râpeuse ne devrait pas lécher l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Ses trop longs doigts huilés ne devraient pas s'insinuer entre mes fesses, me câlinant, me préparant à sa queue.

Ça aurait dû être Ginny. Enfin, pas vraiment, puisque Ginny n'avait pas de queue.

Mais ça aurait dû être elle en train de me faire l'amour. Parce que c'est ce que Ron faisait.

Et ça ne devrait pas t'en me plaire. Je ne devrais pas jouir, sa main autour de mon sexe, lui toujours en moi, son nom à mes lèvres.

Mais j'en avais tellement besoin.

Et quand il s'écroula sur moi après s'être à son tour libéré, je le pris dans mes bras, caressant distraitement son dos mouillé de sueur.

Le sexe devait avoir sur moi les mêmes effets euphoriques que l'ivresse puisque je me remis à pouffer, le souffle encore court. Ron se détacha de moi pour me dévisager, surpris.

« Imagine ce qu'Hermione dirait si elle nous voyait. »

Et je continuais à rire en me levant pour aller chercher sous le lit une bouteille à moitié vide d'alcool.

« Imagine ce qu'elle dirait si… » J'avalais une longue gorgée de Vodka avant de reprendre en gloussant. « Imagine un peu ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait qu'on a couché ensemble. Et que ça dure depuis le _jour_ de l'enterrement de ta sœur ! »

Et je continuais à rire comme un dément, tout nu, une bouteille à la main. Ron cependant n'avait pas l'air de partager la plaisanterie. Il se taisait, en me dévisageant un peu tristement.

« Allons vieux ! Admets que ça serait marrant de voir sa tête si elle réalisait que le beau chevalier sur son cheval blanc qu'elle attend depuis ses douze ans se tape en cachette son meilleur ami. »

« Hermione sait. »

Mon cerveau arrêta de fonctionner. Je lâchai ma précieuse bouteille et regardai Ron essuyer avec le drap son ventre sali de mon sperme.

« Elle sait ? »

Putain de voix trop aiguë.

Ron hocha la tête.

« Je lui ai dit dès la première fois. »

« Mais… mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle avait le droit de savoir. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Il y eut un petit silence et je vis Ron faire une petite grimace.

« Ça lui a pas fait plaisir, mais elle a compris. »

Compris ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Je recommençais à me sentir malade à l'idée du mal que ça avait du faire à Hermione. Ma meilleure amie.

« Mais… » Je dus me racler la gorge pour retrouver ma voix. « Mais tu l'aimes ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

Et je compris que j'avais encore réussi à détruire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'aussi fort et naturel et pur que ce qu'il y avait entre Ron et Hermione.

Alors quelque chose en moi se déchira. Ma vue se brouilla, mon corps fut pris de soubresauts, et je me mis à sangloter, de façon incontrôlée.

J'étais plus que pathétique, j'étais pitoyable.

Derrière mes larmes, je réussis à voir Ron qui sautait du lit pour s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Chut… Harry, calme-toi, je suis là, tout ira bien… »

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et entre mes hoquets et mes sanglots, je réussis à aligner quelques phrases.

« Mais pourquoi…Tu aurais dû aller avec elle… Tu l'as perdue… »

Et il me berçait toujours, les pieds dans la Vodka que j'avais fait tomber sur la moquette, me chuchotant qu'il m'aimait moi aussi, attendant patiemment que je me calme.

Et quand enfin ce fut le cas, quand je me sentis plus léger et apaisé que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis la mort de Ginny, il me ramena au lit et se coucha près de moi avec un sourire triste.

« Hermione sait Harry. Elle sait que tu as besoin de moi. Et elle sait que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Et au bord du sommeil, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, doucement, contre son torse.

Stupide Griffondor trop loyal.

* * *

Voilà il est fini. Si vous en voulez un autre ...vous savez quoi faire ! 


End file.
